1918
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel B/T UA 1918, où l'année de séparation que subirent Bill et Tom, deux amants.. Retour sur leur histoire passée et présente.


**1918**

« juillet 1918

B.,

Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un de confiance pour te lire cette lettre, surement Oma, c'est pourquoi je me suis décidé à te l'envoyer après ces longues semaines passées loin de toi. Je dois dire que je ne sais même pas quel jour on est exactement. Juillet, ou déjà en aout ? J'aimerais être rentré pour ton anniversaire, fêter tes dix-neuf ans avec toi. Mais c'est un doux espoir.

Je ne veux pas trop te décrire ma vie ici. La guerre ça devient presque routinier, c'est triste à dire, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Une immense lassitude face à toute cette horreur à laquelle je fais face au quotidien.

Je sais que les gens du village vont se demander qui t'envoie une lettre, à toi, mais ne les écoute simplement pas. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable de t'avoir abandonné avec eux, je fais confiance à Oma pour prendre soin de toi, mais je m'inquiète. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ne pouvaient t'accepter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et il n'y a rien de démoniaque là dedans.

S'ils savaient…

Je suis désolé que tu doives surement supporter les pleurs de ma chère et tendre, enfin, celle qui est sensée l'être, car nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Si je rentre un jour, tu seras la première personne que je serrerais dans mes bras, je te le jure.

Je pense à toi, à dire vrai, je me rappelle ton joli visage pour me redonner du courage. Je sais que je dois tenir, pour te revoir, pour toi.

Ici, on a tous quelqu'un à qui on pense pour tenir, et moi, je pense à toi .Dès que je le peux, mais même quand je ne peux me permettre d'être distrait, ta présence reste quelque part dans mon esprit.

J'ai écris si peu, et j'ai l'impression d'être déjà à court de mots. Que te dire, alors que nous sommes si loin l'un de l'autre ?

Tu me manques terriblement, et j'ai peur, si peur de mourir ici, de t'abandonner.

Je peux te faire mille promesses, te dire qu'une fois la guerre finie, je t'emmène loin des autres, et que je veillerais à ce que tu sois enfin complètement heureux. Je peux te promettre de tout lâcher pour toi, après ce que je vis ici, je me rends compte de ce qui compte vraiment, de ce qui est important dans une vie. Et non, les apparences ne valent rien, les on-dit non plus, c'est toi que je veux, rien d'autre. Les autres ne sont plus rien à mes yeux.

Sauf Oma, évidemment.

Seulement à toutes ces promesses, il y a un si. Si je rentre. Si la guerre se termine un jour au lieu de s'éterniser.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout va bien se passer. J'aimerais pouvoir me le dire à moi-même, à dire vrai.

Je suis usé, tu sais, j'en ai marre.  
Je voudrais juste rentrer au village, et te retrouver. De serrer dans mes bras, t'aimer.

Je ne sais pas quand ou si je t'enverrais de nouveau de mes nouvelles.  
Sois juste patient, et espère mon retour.

Je t'embrasse.  
Je t'aime.  
Tom »

Bill essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues du bout des doigts, reniflant peu discrètement. La dame plutôt âgée assise sur le fauteuil face à lui posa le papier froissé qu'elle lisait un instant plus tôt et écarta les bras en une invitation.

« Bill, viens dans mes bras »

Le jeune homme se releva volontiers du sol sur lequel il était assis en tailleurs et se dirigea jusqu'à la femme. Il s'assit en amazone sur ses genoux et nicha son visage contre son cou alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras frêles autour de son corps mince.

« Il me manque, Oma » Gémit-il.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle calmement, caressant ses cheveux noirs de ses doigts osseux. « Garde la foi »

« Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Sans lui ? C'est trop dur ! Je ne sais même pas où il est !»

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les troupes sont à l'Ouest. Tout le monde pense que c'est bientôt fini. Il faut juste que Tom soit assez fort pour tenir jusqu'à la fin. »

«Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Oma. De nous accepter, de t'occuper de moi. Je suis désolé d'être un poids pour toi. »

« Bill… » Soupira ladite Oma « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas ta vraie grand-mère que je n'ai pas l'impression de l'être. Tu ne mérites pas d'être rejeté juste parce que tu es différent. Tu es une personne que j'admire beaucoup, Bill. Je m'en fiche que tu sois amoureux d'un autre homme, je m'en fiche que tu n'es jamais vu la couleur du ciel. J'aime prendre soin de toi, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, tu remplis ce rôle pour moi. Je suis fière de toi, tu es si beau, si tu savais. Je comprends que Tom est succombé à ton charme. Et je suis si contente que vous vous soyez trouvé. »

Bill ne savait plus s'il devait pleurer de tristesse ou d'émotion, et il décida de ne pas faire de choix alors qu'Oma resserrait son étreinte autour de lui.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, sans échanger de mot, jusqu'à ce qu'un coût se fasse entendre à la porte d'entrée.

Au même moment, Tom profitait d'un moment de répit pour se laisser aller à ses pensées. La nuit était calme, ils se pensaient même en sécurité pour plusieurs heures.

Le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans laissa ses songes dériver jusqu'à la seule personne qui pouvait lui rendre la vie légèrement moins noire ici. Bill.

Son cher Bill qu'il avait été forcé de laisser dans son petit village, en compagnie de ses habitants qui ne le comprenait pas.

Bill était aveugle de naissance, et si lui-même, étant enfant, n'osait pas l'approcher, ses yeux inexpressifs lui semblant trop effrayants, il réalisa à l'adolescence que le mépris qu'affichaient ses parents pour le garçon était totalement injustifié.

Il avait tendance à croire que ses parents, ainsi que le reste du village, le tenait comme responsable du décès assez soudain de ses deux parents.

Tom secoua la tête. Comme si cela était possible.

_Tom se tenait sur le seuil de la maison d'Aglaia, une des doyennes du village. Celle qui avait recueilli sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois le jeune Bill à l'âge de dix ans. Il se sentait nerveux, ce qui n'était pas habituel. Il était plutôt du genre sûr de lui._

_Le mois de septembre venait à peine de débuter, et du haut de ses dix-huit ans fraichement acquis, il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose que beaucoup ici semblaient peu enthousiastes à faire._

_Souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Bill. _

_Il n'était pas proche du garçon, il n'avait jamais réellement pu l'approcher, avant, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, et maintenant, parce que Bill sortait peu de la demeure de celle qu'il appelait Oma._

_Tom appréciait Aglaia, et quand cette dernière avait subtilement fait comprendre que son jeune protégé s'ennuyait beaucoup, et qu'il ne dédaignerait sûrement pas un peu de compagnie, surtout pour son anniversaire qui arrivait bientôt, il s'était dit qu'il était temps qu'il fasse un pas vers l'adolescent._

_De toute façon, il n'avait rien à y perdre, mais une éventuelle amitié à gagner._

_Et puis il avait lui-même besoin de changer d'air, les autres jeunes du village, il avait du mal à les supporter dernièrement. Il se sentait décalé, pas à sa place, et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette impression qui le chiffonnait._

_Il secoua la tête, et se décida à frapper à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre des pas retentir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Aglaia._

_« Oh Tom, je suis content que tu sois venu » L'accueillit-t-elle avec un large sourire. « Suis-moi, Bill est dans le salon »_

_Tom lui rendit son sourire et s'engagea à sa suite dans ce qui faisait office de vestibule._

« Je vais voir qui c'est, ne bouge pas. » Déclara Aglaia à Bill qui somnolait presque contre elle.

Bill se leva de ses genoux en grognant, la laissant s'extirper du fauteuil avant de s'y affaler de nouveau. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, allongé en travers du siège, de telle sorte que ses jambes pendaient du deuxième accoudoir.

Il se rappela une autre fois, il y a plusieurs années, où quelqu'un d'inconnu avait frappé à sa porte, et sourit doucement à ce souvenir.

_Bill était assis en tailleurs sur des coussins posés sur le sol, comme il le faisait souvent, le salon ne contenant qu'un seul fauteuil et quelques chaises inconfortables, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour occuper sa journée d'anniversaire, lorsque la voix d'Aglaia retentit derrière lui._

_« Bill, j'ai quelqu'un qui est venu te rendre visite »_

_Bill se pétrifia immédiatement. Lui rendre visite ?_

_« C'est Tom, tu sais le fils des Kaulitz. Je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai des choses à faire. A tout à l'heure Bill. »_

_Bill fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit alors qu'il entendait ledit Tom prendre un coussin et s'installer face à lui._

_« Euhm, Bonjour Bill. Joyeux anniversaire » Fit ce dernier d'une voix douce, et chaude qui rassura immédiatement Bill. Quelqu'un avec une telle voix ne pouvait pas être mauvais._

_« Merci » Dit-il d'une voix timide, baissant la tête._

_Il savait que certaines personnes avaient du mal à croiser son regard, et il ne voulait absolument pas mettre mal à l'aise l'autre garçon._

_« De rien. » Répondit Tom de manière machinale, penchant la tête sur le côté et observant Bill._

_Du moins, ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers ses cheveux noirs plutôt longs qui retombaient devant son visage._

_« Aglaia m'a dit que tu t'ennuyais, j'espère que ça te dérange pas que je sois venu »_

_Bill secoua négativement, ne sachant même pas si Tom le regardait à cet instant ou pas._

_« Si tu veux, je peux partir » Poursuivit Tom face à son absence d'enthousiasme._

_« Non » Dit enfin Bill. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude »_

_« Pas de soucis, Bill. » Le rassura Tom tout en parcourant le salon du regard, cherchant une idée pour démarrer une conversation._

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre qui trainait sur le fauteuil à côté de Bill. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper, l'examinant._

_« Tu aimes lire ? Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que tu…flûte ! » Tom se sentit stupide._

_Bill émit un petit rire, secrètement ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, bien que légèrement intimidé. «J'aime qu'on me lise des romans oui. Ca m'occupe, mais Oma n'a pas que ça à faire malheureusement. »_

_« Désolé » Soupira Tom, et il put voir les sourcils de Bill se froncer._

_« Désolé pourquoi ? »_

_« Désolé d'avoir été comme tous les autres, et de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'essayer de te connaître. »_

_« Tu n'as pas être désolé, je comprends que ça puisse mettre mal à l'aise, surtout mes yeux et… »_

_« Bill » L'interrompit doucement Tom, se rapprochant légèrement de lui. « Est-ce que je peux voir tes yeux ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher comme ça derrière tes cheveux. J'aimerai voir ton visage. Je n'aime pas trop parler aux cheveux des gens.»_

_Bill se vouta encore davantage sur lui-même, si cela était possible._

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« S'il te plait ? » Ajouta Tom sur un ton presque suppliant._

_Bill hésita, il avait toujours eu peur de la réaction des gens, et trop pris dans ses réflexions, il ne sentit pas Tom se placer juste face à lui. Une main vint effleurer ses cheveux et il sursauta vivement._

_« Excuse-moi. » S'alarma immédiatement Tom. « Je voulais pas te faire peur. »_

_« Je…C'est pas grave, mais préviens moi la prochaine fois. »_

_« Je sais qu'on se connait presque pas, mais, tu peux me parler si tu veux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je vois ton visage ? »_

_La voix de Tom était décidemment trop douce, décida Bill alors qu'il se laissait bercer par elle._

_« Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble. » Commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est la beauté, mais, je n'ai pas envie que les gens me trouvent laid, ça parait surement bizarre, mais ne pas savoir ce que je suis vraiment, ça m'angoisse. Je ne peux que croire les gens sur paroles, mais est-ce que quelqu'un me le dirait honnêtement si j'étais laid ? Je ne pense pas. C'est angoissant pour moi de montrer mon visage sans savoir comment il est. J'ai peur d'être jugé. »_

_Tom se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant que dire. Il ne savait pas du tout comment lui-même aurait vécu cette situation si il était à la place de Bill, et il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer ce que ressentait celui-ci, ce que cela faisait de ne pas connaître sa propre apparence physique._

_Il posa une main sur son épaule, frustré de ne pouvoir croiser son regard, même aveugle, à cause des mèches noires._

_« Et si je te promettais que je te dirais franchement ce que je pense, si tu veux ? Je te dis ce que je vois, je ne mens pas. Tu le voudrais ? »_

_Bill plaça sa propre main sur celle de Tom qui sentit un léger frisson le parcourir._

_« C'est d'accord » Souffla Bill, avant de finalement consentir à relever son visage vers celui du jeune homme._

_Tom ne put s'empêcher de replacer ses mèches de cheveux sombres derrière ses oreilles avant de le dévisager. Cette drôle de sensation qui le dérangeait parfois revint nouer ses entrailles alors qu'il ouvrait des grands yeux. Bill était magnifique. Ses yeux sombres étaient directement fixés sur les siens, bien que Bill n'ai pas du l'avoir fait exprès, et le vide de son regard ne lui retirait rien de sa beauté._

_Bill percevait son regard rivé sur lui, et il rougit, complètement embarrassé._

_« Tu es beau. » Affirma soudainement Tom. « Et je ne mens pas. »_

_La rougeur des joues de Bill s'intensifia alors qu'il se sentait particulièrement flatté et touché par ce compliment, beaucoup plus que lorsque c'était Aglaia qui le lui disait._

_« Merci » Articula-t-il, avant qu'un silence tangible ne domine la pièce, l'un comme l'autre perdu dans leur pensée, et leurs questions, et plutôt perturbés._

_« Est-ce que toi, tu es beau ? » Finit par demander Bill, avant de se sentir totalement gêné par sa question._

_Tom rit gentiment, brisant la tension de la pièce qui s'était installée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. « Il parait, je ne peux pas juger par moi-même »_

_Bill hocha la tête, se sentant stupide._

_Et il se sentit encore davantage stupide lorsqu'il demanda. « Je peux te toucher ? C'est ma manière à moi de voir. »_

_Tom acquiesça, oubliant que Bill ne pouvait le voir, et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Elle paraissait si fine et pâle dans la sienne, et il apprécia ce contraste avec sa peau, avant de l'amener sur son visage._

_Bientôt, il sentit les doigts délicats de Bill courir sur ses joues et son front, glissant le long de ses tempes et redessinant les contours de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Il regarda les sourcils froncés de Bill, signe de sa concentration, et ne put retenir un sourire qui entraina un, plus discret, de Bill, lorsqu'il sentit des fossettes se creuser sous ses doigts._

_Tom rougit, heureux que Bill ne puisse pas le voir, alors qu'il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un malaise, au contraire, mais il n'aurait su mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. C'était simplement étrange._

_Bill finit par reposer sagement ses mains sur ses genoux, toujours son sourire aux lèvres._

_« Merci. »_

Une nouvelle longue journée était passée, et Bill était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, pleurant en de longs sanglots. La bonne nouvelle avait fait le tour du village, Mariechen était probablement enceinte, et cela brisait le cœur de Bill. Là, en elle, vivait une partie de celui qui lui manquait tant.

Mariechen, avec ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses grands yeux bleus, et son corps féminin parfaitement taillée, d'après ce qu'Aglaia lui avait décrit. Mariechen, l'épouse de Tom. Son Tom. Son amant.

Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'attirer sur elle toute la compassion des villageois, juste parce que son époux était parti à la guerre. Lui aussi, il souffrait, énormément. C'était lui qu'il fallait plaindre, c'était lui, l'amour de Tom, pas elle !

Elle n'était rien, un subterfuge, une excuse, un alibi !

Il serra les poings de colère, en oubliant sa tristesse, ses ongles éraflant sa paume. Il la détestait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça, un enfant de Tom.

Tom, qui n'était toujours pas rentré. Tom, qui lui manquait affreusement.

Tom.

_Tom achevait le dernier chapitre du roman à l'eau de rose qu'il lisait à Bill. Bill affectionnait aussi la littérature plus intellectuelle, mais ces romans le faisait rêver, lui donner envie d'aimer, le rendait fleur bleue. Il savait que c'était des romans pour jeunes filles, mais Tom ne se moquait pas de lui, alors il s'en fichait._

_Cela faisait un petit mois qu'ils s'apprivoisaient, ils avaient commencé par des conversations assez superficielles, sur les gens du village, le temps, leurs occupations. Puis cela avait dérivé sur des sujets plus personnels, des choses qui leur tenaient plus à cœur._

_Tom arrivait même à faire sortir Bill de sa tanière, l'emmenant se promener autour des champs ou au bord de la rivière, lui tenant fermement le bras._

_Aglaia était plus qu'heureuse de leur entente. Tom était ce qu'il fallait pour Bill, et elle savait que Bill serait ce qu'il fallait pour Tom. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement ouverte d'esprit, et surtout, clairvoyante, devinant aisément ce que qu'une personne ne savait même pas qu'elle cachait. Et il lui suffisait de regarder Tom, et surtout de l'observer interagir avec Bill, pour voir ce qu'il ne s'avouait pas._

_Tom et Bill était assis sur la pelouse du jardin, profitant des derniers petits rayons de soleil de l'octobre naissant. Le plus âgé était adossé contre un arbre, alors que l'autre était en face de lui, la tête rejetée en arrière pour prendre le soleil, appuyé sur ses mains._

_« Fin » Sourit Tom tout en observant le visage délicat de Bill illuminé par le soleil. « Encore une histoire d'amour, tu n'en as pas marre ? » Se moqua-t-il._

_Bill lui tira la langue. « Non, j'aime bien ça figure-toi. J'aimerais connaître ça, un jour… » Soupira-t-il._

_« On aimerait tous, je crois. Qui ne voudrait pas tomber amoureux ? »_

_Bill ne répondit pas, songeur._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit immédiatement Tom en son air s'assombrir._

_« Je me demandais juste qui pourrait m'aimer moi. Surtout ici, dans ce village. » Avoua-t-il, honteux._

_« Je t'aime bien moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi une fille ne pourrait pas en faire autant. »_

_Bill soupira. « Je sais pas. Je me pose trop de questions, je crois. Désolé.»_

_« Tu n'as pas de quoi être désolé Bill. Je suis ton ami, j'aime savoir ce que tu penses, j'aime te connaître mieux à chaque fois qu'on se voit. »_

_« Moi aussi » Admit le brun. « D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux…enfin… »_

_« Quoi ? Je me moque jamais de toi, tu sais bien » L'incita Tom de l'habituelle voix douce qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec lui._

_« Est-ce que je peux sentir ton odeur ? Je veux dire, de plus près. Je..ça m'aide à..enfin, j'aime bien… »_

_« Stop. T'es pas obligé de te justifier pour tout. » L'interrompit Tom en un gloussement._

_Il tendit sa main vers l'avant, touchant le genou de Bill, cherchant à le rassurer par le contact puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire par le regard._

_« En plus ça me donne une excuse pour te faire un câlin. » Rajouta Tom tout en se relevant sur les genoux._

_Bill pouffa à son tour alors que Tom se dirigeait vers lui._

_« Tu aimes les câl-ah ! » Cria-t-il lorsque Tom le fit basculer sur le dos sans prévenir, l'allongeant dans l'herbe. Il grogna pour la forme avant de se tourner sur le côté, blottissant à l'aveuglette son visage au niveau de son cou alors que Tom enroulait un bras autour de sa taille, le collant encore davantage à lui._

_« J'adore ça. Mais j'ai personne à qui en faire. »_

_« C'est pas très viril » Taquina Bill tout en humant son odeur._

_Il l'aimait bien, elle était plus masculine que celle d'Oma à laquelle il était habitué, évidemment. Il frotta son nez contre la gorge de Tom, le faisant rire alors qu'il sentait ses membres se détendre. Il ne savait pas qu'une simple odeur pouvait avoir cet effet sur lui, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Il appréciait de plus en plus Tom, et aussi, visiblement, tout ce qui se rapportait à lui._

_Oh oui, décidemment, il aimait l'odeur d'homme de Tom. Vraiment beaucoup._

_« Et alors ? »_

_Bill entendit au son de sa voix qu'il était vexé, et il remua légèrement, posant sa joue contre son torse._

_« Soit pas vexé » Dit-il, juste avant de reprendre subitement sa position initiale, électrisé._

_A cet endroit, l'odeur de Tom lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne pouvait nommer, et il s'allongea sagement sur le dos._

_Est-ce qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'une odeur ?_

« 20 juillet 1918

Tom,

La bonne nouvelle est sensée être gardée jusqu'à ton éventuel retour, mais personne ne se doute que je t'écrirais. Ou du moins, qu'Oma écrirait pour moi. Peu importe.

Mariechen attend un enfant. Enfin, c'est ce qui ce dit, tu vas avoir un enfant.

Je sais que je ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je sais que je devais m'y attendre depuis le moment où tu l'as épousé. Et crois moi, j'ai pensé à ce que ce mariage impliquait jusqu'à en avoir des nausées.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Toi aussi, tu me manques. Et ne perds pas espoir, je sais que tu reviendras, un jour ou l'autre.

Dis-moi, est-ce que ta promesse de m'emmener loin d'ici sera toujours valable si cet enfant venait à être ?

Te connaissant, je pense que non. Tu as trop de principes pour ça.

Mais j'aimerais croire que tu seras assez égoïste, pour moi, pour une fois. Parce que jusqu'ici, j'ai du faire des efforts en te voyant te marier, en te voyant vivre un simulacre de vie de couple avec elle. Jusqu'ici, c'est moi qui aie souffert.

Et je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire des reproches. On aura tout le temps pour ça, quand tu seras de nouveau à mes côtés, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je ne veux pas embarrasser Oma avec nos histoires de couple.

Je pense à toi. Tous les jours, tu t'en doutes. Et contrairement à toi, j'ai tout mon temps pour ça, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici. Je ne suis utile à rien, c'est ce qu'on me reproche. Mais on ne me laisse pas essayer non plus, à dire vrai, on ne me fait pas vraiment confiance.

Je n'ose pas vraiment te dire à travers la main d'Oma tout ce que je voudrais vraiment te dire, je ne peux que t'en laisser deviner la teneur.

Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime, énormément, et que tout en toi me manque, ta peau, ta chaleur, ta voix, ton odeur. Ton corps tout entier.

Je t'aime.

B.

PS : je t'attends pour mon anniversaire, ne sois pas en retard. »

Tom était choqué. Il allait avoir un enfant. Lui. Et il avait laissé Bill seul pour faire face à ça.

Bill avait sûrement raison dans le fond, il se comportait de manière égoïste. Et il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait quand il rentrerait. S'il rentrait un jour, du moins.

Les jours filaient entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il savait à peine où il allait, pour combattre qui. Il suivait ce qu'on lui disait, et c'était tout.

Il replia la lettre et vit qu'un mot avait été rajouté derrière. Il haussa un sourcil et s'empressa de lire les quelques lignes.

_« Tom,_

_J'espère vraiment que ta vie n'est pas trop dure là-bas. Je m'inquiète aussi pour toi, évidemment, et je fais tout pour m'occuper de Bill correctement._

_Tu t'en doutes, il ne va pas très bien, même s'il ne te le dit pas vraiment._

_Il mange peu, dort peu, et passe du temps assis sur votre banc, à attendre. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Je sais qu'il est fort, mais la situation l'use, l'épuise, il pleure, souvent, et fais des crises d'hystérie par moment. J'ai vraiment peur pour lui dans ces moments-là, je te l'avoue._

_La situation l'a dévasté, en réalité il a peur qu'en rentrant tu l'abandonnes pour l'enfant, mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas._

_J'espère vraiment vous revoir tout les deux, heureux et insouciants, comme avant._

_Prend soin de toi._

_Aglaia. » _

La main de Tom se crispa sur le papier et il se mordit fortement la lèvre.

Il voulait rentrer, maintenant, prendre Bill entre ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Mais il ne le pouvait évidemment pas, il pouvait juste fermer les yeux et prier. Comme tous les autres ici.

Il imaginait son Bill, assis sur le banc, seul dans son obscurité permanente, écoutant le fleuve en pensant à lui. Solitaire et déprimé.

Tout le village était calme, presque en pause, dans l'attente du retour des pères, maris, frères, amants. C'était comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti. Dans la peur du pire.

Et Bill ne le supportait plus, il se sentait mal, il avait envie de crier, de frapper quelque chose, ou simplement de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour ne plus en bouger. Il ne savait pas exactement.

Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, et éclata soudainement en sanglots, se laissant tomber sur le parquet de sa chambre. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il haleta vivement à la recherche d'air.

Il voulut appeler à l'aide, mais savait qu'Aglaia n'était pas à la maison.

Il essaya de se calmer, mais les larmes ruisselaient toujours sur ses joues et ses cris restaient coincés dans sa gorge qui le brûlait.

Son souffle était erratique et il hoqueta bruyamment. Ses membres tremblaient de manière incontrôlée, et il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque nouveau spasme.

Il gémit le nom de Tom avant de s'évanouir.

_« C'est…un banc ? » S'étonna Bill en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il tâtait l'objet de la paume de sa main._

_« Je sais que tu aimes bien cet endroit, parce que c'est calme, et qu'écouter le bruit de la rivière te détend. Du coup je nous ai construit ce banc, comme ça on pourra se retrouver là, tranquillement… » Expliqua Tom, rougissant, et heureux que Bill ne puisse pas le voir_

_Bill sourit à son tour en s'asseyant sur le banc, tendant le bras vers là où il pensait que Tom était, l'invitant à faire de même._

_Tom saisit sa main et s'installa à côté de lui, Bill se collant instantanément à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
_

_Plusieurs mois étaient passés, et les premiers rayons du soleil du mois d'avril réchauffaient agréablement leurs visages à travers les arbres du petit bois dans lequel une rivière coulait._

_Les deux amis s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, cela les perturbait même. Ils s'étaient créés leurs propre petit monde, et se voyait dès que Tom en avait le temps._

_Tom caressa de son pouce le dos de la main de Bill qui releva la tête vers lui, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir._

_« Merci d'être là, Tom. »_

_Tom soupira. « Bill, combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que tu n'as pas à me remercier ? Je passe du temps avec toi parce que je t'aime bien, tout simplement. » _

_« Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Tom. Tu comptes énormément pour moi maintenant. »_

_« Tu n'as pas à le savoir, je ne vais nulle part » Rassura Tom en caressant ses cheveux sombres._

_«C'est la guerre, Tom. Ils vont finir par te réquisitionner, et moi je resterais là, à t'attendre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'ailles. » Bill avait l'air paniqué à cette idée et Tom l'attira sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille._

_« N'y pense pas, Bill. Ne te fais pas de mal pour ça, on verra ce qui arrivera »_

_Bill renifla, fermant les yeux pour cacher ses larmes._

_« Bill… Pleure pas»_

_« Excuse-moi. » Murmura Bill «Je me sens bizarre en ce moment »_

_« Tu es malade ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Tom._

_« Pas exactement. C'est plus compliqué »_

_Tom n'insista pas plus, resserrant simplement son étreinte autour de lui et déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Bill le faisait toujours se sentir inhabituellement tendre._

_Quoi qu'en réalité, il en connaissait peut être bien la raison._

Bill se réveilla avec un mal de crâne abominable, et il gémit doucement. Il était dans son lit, il se demandait bien comment Aglaia avait pu réussir à l'installer ici toute seule.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'odeur de Tom sur son oreiller, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rechercher quand même, humant le tissu.

« Bill ? » Chuchota Aglaia « Tu es réveillé ? »

« Oui. Viens »

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement, signe qu'elle s'était assise sur le rebord.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me faire des peurs pareilles. »

« Je suis désolé, je fais pas exprès »

« Ca je me doute » Fit-elle gentiment. « Je m'inquiète juste pour toi » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais j'ai une lettre pour toi »

« C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance » Ironisa Bill. « Je sens que demain va être déprimant. »

« Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu devrais être content d'avoir déjà reçu une nouvelle lettre ! Je te la lis ? »

« Vas-y »

« 12 Août 1918

Mon cœur,

J'ai le droit d'écrire une lettre, alors je te la destine. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'en envoyer d'autre avant de rentrer.

Oui, j'y crois, maintenant.

Nous allons perdre cette guerre, mais je m'en fiche complètement, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais pouvoir te retrouver d'ici quelques mois.

Mon unité et moi nous sommes rendus il y a 4 jours. Peu importe si cela semble lâche, tout ce qui nous importait, c'était de ne pas mourir inutilement.

Je suis dans un camp de prisonniers, en France.

C'est très dur, mais j'ai confiance. J'obéis, je me tiens à carreau, et même si cela épuisant, je sais que je vais m'en sortir.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras à nouveau.

Les conditions ici sont dures, mais peu importe, je ferais n'importe quoi si cela signifie te revoir à nouveau.

On se tient les coudes, on se soutient, ensemble, on est plus fort, du moins, il parait.

Je leur ai parlé de toi, enfin je n'ai pas tout mentionné, mais cela me réconforte de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de cette personne que j'aime, et pour qui je me bats ici. On a tous quelqu'un qu'on tient à retrouver, après, et on en parle, le soir, ça nous fait du bien.

Tu as sûrement déjà 19 ans maintenant, le temps que cette lettre t'arrive et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, mais de toute façon, nous savions tout les deux que cela était impossible. J'espère seulement être là pour fêter Noël.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à propos de Mariechen. Je suis si désolé de ne pas être là pour te rassurer de vive-voix. Avoir un enfant ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer toujours autant, je ne te délaisserai pas, sois en sûr, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi.

Je suis désolé, je dois déjà achever cette lettre, j'ai du travail à accomplir.

Je pense à toi, je t'aime.

Tom. »

Puis Aglaia retourna la lettre pour trouver un mot à son attention, qu'elle ne lut pas à voix haute.

« Oma,

Merci de prendre soin de lui, j'aimerai lui éviter cette souffrance mais malheureusement je ne le peux pas.

Ne le laisse pas se faire du mal.

Tu me manques aussi.

Tom »

Bill lâcha un profond soupir. « J'ai l'impression que ça n'en finira jamais »

« Tout finit un jour » Fit Aglaia, pragmatique. « Repose-toi encore un peu, et essaye de ne pas te remettre dans cet état. » Ajouta-t-elle en se levant du lit.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant quitter la pièce.

_Assis sur le grand fauteuil, Tom caressait les cheveux de Bill qui s'était assoupi sur lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Il admira son visage fin, ses longs cils noirs et ses lèvres roses. Bill était beau, et quelque part, ça lui nouait l'estomac. _

_Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible, d'aimer autant quelqu'un. Et surtout, que ce quelqu'un soit un autre homme. Peut être était-il une exception ?_

_Mais Bill le troublait énormément, et il se cachait la vérité depuis trop longtemps. Il était amoureux de lui, indéniablement. C'était l'évidence même, discernable dans sa façon de lui parler, et d'agir avec lui. Il était beaucoup trop tendre pour que cela ne soit que de l'amitié, il le savait._

_« Tu devrais lui dire »_

_Tom sursauta violemment et leva les yeux vers Aglaia qui s'était assise sur le rebord du fauteuil. Un instant, il crut qu'elle avait deviné ses pensées._

_« Pour le mariage » Rajouta-t-elle à voix basse._

_Tom ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant avant de les rouvrir._

_« Je le ferais. »Fit-il de la même manière._

_« On ne choisit pas qui on aime Tom. Moi, j'ai eu de la chance d'aimer mon mari plus que tout au monde, et surtout que ça ait été réciproque. Ce n'est pas vraiment courant les mariages basés sur du vrai amour, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je pense que quand on aime, quand on aime vraiment, il faut agir. En profiter le plus possible. »_

_« Je n'aime pas Mariechen autant que ça » Chuchota Tom._

_Aglaia secoua la tête. « Je ne parle pas d'elle, et tu le sais »_

_Elle baissa le regard vers ses doigts qui étaient toujours entremêlés aux cheveux de Bill, jouant machinalement avec. Tom rougit et retira sa main._

_« Ca aussi, tu devrais lui dire »_

_« Je… »_

_Aglaia perçut son trouble et posa sa main sur son épaule, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_« Je ne juge pas, Tom. Comme je t'ai dit, je pense qu'on ne doit pas laisser filer l'amour quand il se présente à nous »_

_« Mais, est-ce que c'est normal ? » Murmura Tom tout en dévisageant Bill._

_« Est-ce que tu préfères être normal, ou être amoureux ? » Questionna Aglaia avec un sourire._

_Tom sentit Bill remuer contre lui, signe qu'il se réveillait. Bill bailla et plissa son nez de manière mignonne, attendrissant Tom._

_« Bien dormi ? » Sourit Tom._

_« Humpf. Désolé. »_

_« Pas de soucis. Mais il faut que j'y aille. »_

_Bill fit la moue. « D'accord. » Soupira-t-il tout en changeant de position, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les genoux de Tom pour lui faire un câlin._

_Aglaia sourit doucement en les voyant s'enlacer et décida de se quitter la pièce, les laissant seuls dans le salon._

_Bill posa légèrement ses lèvres sur la joue de Tom avant de se lever de ses genoux._

_« Tu reviens demain ? » Demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas le rougissement de Tom._

_Celui-ci soupira._

_« Je vais essayer, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de choses à faire »_

_« Oh. D'accord. Je vois. Au revoir» Dit Bill sur un ton froid._

_Il affichait un air boudeur et Tom se rapprocha de lui, posant sa main sur sa joue._

_« Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? » Souffla-t-il avant de retirer sa main et de s'éloigner._

_« Attends » Bill tendant le bras pour essayer de le rattraper._

_Tom saisit sa main et l'adolescent se colla à lui._

_« Excuse-moi. C'était stupide. »_

_Bill se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et laissa guider par son souffle pour trouver ses lèvres, y pressant doucement les siennes. Le contact ne dura qu'un seconde avant qu'il ne se détache en rougissant._

_« Bonne nuit Tom » Articula-t-il avant de s'enfuir presque dans la cuisine._

_Tom secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et quitta la maison en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts._

_Aglaia avait raison, il ne devait pas laisser Bill lui glisser entre les doigts._

Septembre était finalement arrivé, et Bill était resté couché dans son lit toute la journée de son anniversaire, et la suivante. Et Aglaia ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

Elle lui lisait des romans, lui racontait des anecdotes de sa vie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais le jeune homme restait simplement silencieux, et refermé sur lui-même, et elle n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

Le surlendemain de son anniversaire, elle surgit dans la chambre de Bill, la porte claquant bruyamment contre le mur.

« Wilhelm ! Tu te lèves, et tu vas aller t'aérer un peu. » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sévère. « Ca ne sert à rien que tu restes ici à te morfondre, c'est mauvais ! »

Bill grogna pour la forme mais consentit à lui obéir, s'extirpant des couvertures en ronchonnant.

Il se dirigea dans ce qui faisait office de salle de bain, se lavant sommairement et enfilant des vêtements propres, avant de descendre dans le salon.

« Bill, prend ta canne » Soupira Aglaia, elle savait que Bill ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était plus prudent avec. Même s'il connaissait le village et les alentours par cœur, il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se trouvait sur la route devant lui.

Il s'exécuta et sortit de la maison, sachant déjà exactement où il allait. Il traversa la route principale du village et se dirigea dans le bois, marchant prudemment sur le petit chemin terreux qui le traversait.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, avant d'arriver à l'endroit où la rivière coulait rapidement en une succession de cascades miniatures. Bill aimait ce bruit que l'eau faisait, et c'est en soupirant qu'il s'assit sur le banc, vieux de trois bonnes années maintenant.

Ils en avaient passés des moments ici, Tom et lui, plus ou moins remarquables, mais toujours agréables. A l'exception d'un, se remémora-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

_« Tom, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas » Soupira Bill alors qu'il sentait la jambe de Tom tressauter contre la sienne, signe de son énervement. Une petite semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait posés ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Pas encore. « S'il te plait, tu m'angoisses »_

_« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et dont j'aurais du te parler depuis un moment… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que…je suis fiancé, depuis trois mois. A Mariechen.»_

_Bill se décolla instantanément du jeune homme, se décalant sur le banc, bouche-bée._

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé…mais, je n'ai pas vraiment décidé, c'est surtout nos parents. Je me marie dans deux mois.»_

_« Et tu m'en parles que maintenant ? » S'énerva Bill, se levant carrément du banc. « Comment tu peux me faire ça ? »_

_« Bill, ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais… je vois pas pourquoi cela devrait autant te contrarier. » Rajouta-t-il, hésitant._

_« Je rentre à la maison. Ne m'accompagne pas » Déclara Bill sur un ton sec avant de partir d'un pas rapide sur le trajet qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, manquant cependant de trébucher sur une branche._

_« Bill ! » Appela Tom « S'il te plait, reviens. Ou alors attends-moi»_

_« Laisse-moi ! » Cria Bill avant de courir, s'éloignant plus vite et sortant de la forêt, miraculeusement sans aucune égratignure. Il était furieux, que ce soit contre Tom, contre Mariechen ou contre la situation en elle-même, peu importait._

_Il reprit un rythme normal pour traverser une partie du village et rejoindre la maison d'Aglaia dans laquelle il entra d'un pas déterminé. Il souffla un bon coup, laissant retomber sa colère, du moins essayant._

_Puis la colère laissa place à l'inquiétude. _

_« Oma ? » Appela-t-il. « Tu es là ? »_

_« Dans le salon » Répondit une voix et Bill se dirigea vers elle. « Tu es déjà rentr- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » S'interrompit-elle en le voyant entrer dans la pièce, le visage déconfis._

_« Oma » Répéta Bill._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Est-ce que.. » Commença-t-il, se rapprochant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. « Est-ce qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, juste avant de laisser sortir ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis la déclaration de Tom. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot. Une douleur indescriptible lui étreignait le cœur, et il se sentait à deux doigts de la panique._

_« Oh Bill ! » S'exclama Aglaia en se levant, venant le prendre entre ses bras. « Calme-toi mon cœur, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Shh. »_

_Ca lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état, et elle recula avec lui d'un pas, se rasseyant sur le fauteuil, Bill sur ses genoux, comme un grand enfant. Ce qu'il était encore, dans un sens._

_« Tu peux tomber amoureux de qui tu veux » Lui chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il se blottissait contre elle à la recherche de réconfort. « Même d'un garçon »_

_« Il va se marier » Gémit Bill pitoyablement. « Avec une fille. »_

_« Je suis tellement désolée » Fit doucement Aglaia, caressant son dos pour l'apaiser._

_« De toute façon il n'aurait pas voulu de moi. C'est un homme, et un homme ça épouse une femme. Et moi je n'épouserai jamais personne de toute façon. Pourquoi voudrait-il être avec quelqu'un comme moi ?» Poursuivit-il._

_« Ne dit pas ça. Tu es un garçon plein de charme et de qualités, et je suis certaine que Tom l'a remarqué lui aussi. »_

_« Pourquoi je suis pas une fille ? J'aurais pu lui donner tout ce qu'il voudrait» Continua Bill en l'écoutant à peine. « Il va se marier, faire des enfants, et moi… »_

_«Wilhelm ! » Le coupa sèchement Aglaia, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire taire. « Arrête de dire des sottises. Peu importe ce que les autres te diraient, moi je t'affirme qu'un homme peut tomber amoureux d'un autre homme. Tu es tombé amoureux de Tom, de ce qu'il est, pas de ce qu'il a entre les jam- » _

_« Oma ! » Bill rougit violemment, choqué. « J'ai compris l'idée »_

_Aglaia leva les yeux au ciel avant de caresser les cheveux de Bill. Il était trop innocent pour certaines choses dont il faudra qu'elle lui parle, s'il se mettait à entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale avec Tom._

_Un long silence plana, durant lequel Bill se remettait doucement de ses émotions, blotti contre Aglaia qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse._

_«Tu es sûr d'être amoureux de Tom ? » Finit-elle par demander._

_Bill se redressa sur ses genoux, et elle fut certaine qu'il lui aurait envoyé un regard incrédule et presque méprisant si seulement il le pouvait. « Evidemment. Sinon je ne serais pas là à me plaindre, mais toujours là-bas à le féliciter pour son damné mariage. »_

_« Alors va lui parler tout simplement »_

_Bill renifla. « Sûrement pas. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous juste parce que je ne suis pas normal. »_

_« Ne redis pas que tu n'es pas normal !» L'avertit Aglaia._

_Bill soupira bruyamment en se levant du fauteuil_

_« Je vais me coucher »Déclara-t-il, bien qu'il soit six heures du soir, et il s'éclipsa de la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot ou d'esquisser le moindre geste._

« 3 Septembre 1918

Tom,

Je ne pourrais te décrire à quel point tu me manques en ce moment. J'ai l'impression de ne vivre pour rien ces derniers mois, je vis juste dans l'espoir de te revoir. Rien d'autre ne me préoccupe. Je ne fais que ressasser nos moments passés, nos fou-rire, nos baisers, nos étreintes…

J'ai dix-neuf ans maintenant, je devrais profiter de ma jeunesse et croquer la vie à pleines dents, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas sans toi.

Pitié. Reviens-moi. Même si je dois encore attendre un an que cette guerre se finisse. Mais reviens.

Je ne te considère pas lâche du tout de t'être livré. Je te préfère vivant que mort, tu as bien fait.

J'espère que tes conditions de vie ne sont pas trop dures, même si je me doute qu'évidemment, elles le sont. Mais je crois en toi, je sais que tu peux le faire, que tu peux surmonter toutes les épreuves qui nous séparent.

Je me sens lâche ici, à l'abri dans le village.

Même si les pénuries sont nombreuses, je ne risque pas ma vie comme toi tu l'as fait. Je suis fier de toi, tu sais, tu as réussi à survivre durant ces mois qui devaient être, je l'imagine, horribles et éprouvants.

En parlant de l'enfant, je crois que je pourrais me faire à l'idée. Même si ça fait mal. Mal de savoir qu'elle peut te donner quelque chose dont je suis incapable. Je sais qu'on en a déjà reparlé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser. Parce que moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir fonder une vraie famille avec toi. Mais c'est impossible, et c'est ça le plus douloureux.

Parce que je réalise, que, peut être, on s'est bercé d'illusions. On ne peut pas vivre ensemble, on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, tu vas fonder ta propre famille de ton côté, et moi, je resterais seul, en attendant que tu viennes me voir entre deux repas de famille, et que tu m'offres l'affection et l'amour qu'il te reste.

Mais pour rien au monde je renoncerais à ce qu'on a. Mais je caresse toujours l'espoir que, toi et moi, on partira d'ici pour être enfin libre.

Mais on en parlera quand tu seras rentré, et sache que je suivrais ton choix, même si ça signifie souffrir en silence.

Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage et je t'envoie toute ma force pour les semaines à venir. Accroche-toi. Je t'attends.

Je t'aime.

B.

Ps : te voir à Noël serait le meilleur cadeau de toute ma vie.»

Tom replia la lettre, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Il ne pleurerait pas ici, non, le seul endroit où il se permettait cette faiblesse était entre les bras de Bill, et pas ailleurs. Bill qui lui chantonnerait une comptine de son enfance pour le réconforter, l'encerclant de ses bras et de sa chaleur.

« On a tous quelqu'un qui nous attend au pays » Déclara un de ses compagnons d'infortune, Georg, alors que Tom enfouissait la lettre dans sa poche pour reporter son attention sur le repas assez frugal qu'il avait peu de temps pour manger. « Et qu'on a envie de retrouver. Je propose qu'on trinque»

Tom haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu par son quart rempli d'eau, mais un léger sourire orna ses lèvres lorsque ses compagnons s'y mirent tous.

« A ma petite sœur »

« A ma fiancé »

« A ma femme »

« A mon âme-sœur » Lança Tom à son tour, soulevant son verre.

Il fallait absolument qu'il rentre chez lui. Et il y arriverait, un jour, il en était certain, parce que Bill l'attendait, et qu'il était juste inconcevable de le décevoir.

Il reposait sur le sol boueux, n'ayant la force de se relever ou de prononcer le moindre appel au secours. Son sang chaud imprégnait ses vêtements alors que son corps se faisait de plus en plus froid et rigide. Il entendait les gens aller et venir autour de lui, mais personne ne se donnait la peine de lui adresser la parole ou de lui venir en aide. Il était totalement démuni, et était en train de mourir là, dans l'indifférence de tous. Un mort de plus ou de moins dans cette guerre, qui s'en souciait, au final ?

Son souffle se fit de plus erratique, avant que Tom ne ferme définitivement les yeux.

Bill se réveilla en tremblant et en pleurant, son corps couvert d'une transpiration désagréable. Il se mit en position assise sur le lit et prit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de se calmer. Il avait eu l'impression d'être dans le corps de Tom, de le sentir mourir, et la sensation était affreuse. Il avait tellement peur que ce cauchemar soit la réalité. Que Tom meurt là-bas, en France, loin de lui, et qu'il ne revienne jamais.

Il inspira longuement, cherchant à chasser ses pensées négatives, mais l'idée que Tom puisse l'abandonner était trop insupportable pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que songer à se rendormir. Dans ce lit qui lui paraissait bien vide depuis qu'il n'y passait plus quelques nuits en cachette avec Tom, leur secret protégé par les draps.

Bill réfléchit un instant avant de décider de se lever, sortant de la pièce et se dirigeant jusqu'à la chambre d'Aglaia, parcourant le chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce, la refermant doucement derrière lui. Il se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'au lit, tâtonnant sur la couverture pour trouver un emplacement libre.

Il se glissa aussi délicatement que possible sous les draps, aux côtés de celle qui était sa grand-mère adoptive. Il la sentit remuer à côté de lui et se sentit mal de l'avoir réveillée. Encore une fois. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas supporter d'être seul.

« Encore un mauvais rêve ? » Chuchota Aglaia, réveillé par le mouvement dans son lit.

« Je suis désolé » S'excusa Bill à mi-voix.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, Bill. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Rendors-toi. »

Bill remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, repliant ses jambes contre lui.

« J'ai peur de dormir » Avoua-t-il « Tous les soirs j'essaye de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible pour repousser le moment où je ferais ce genre de rêve. »

« Tu ne peux pas vivre correctement sans lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit Aglaia sur un ton triste, caressant ses cheveux sombres de ses doigts abimés.

Bill ne dit rien, son silence valant toutes les réponses du monde, et il se contenta de prendre la main d'Aglaia dans la sienne, la serrant doucement pour se rassurer.

_Bill courrait à perdre haleine à travers le bois, sachant à peine où il se trouvait, mais étant certain d'une chose, il voulait absolument voir Tom, et priait pour qu'il se trouve à leur endroit habituel, bien qu'il ait refusé de voir ce dernier pendant une semaine._

_Sauf que Tom lui manquait beaucoup trop, il s'était rendu compte qu'être amoureux était faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Même si cela signifiait se taire et accepter le mariage et tout ce qui s'en suivrait. _

_C'est la raison pour laquelle il courrait sur un chemin terreux en ce début de mois de mai, et aussi pour laquelle il trébucha sur un branchage qu'il n'avait pu deviner._

_Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, il se retrouver à genoux par terre, ses mains légèrement écorchées par sa chute._

_« Bill ! » S'exclama Tom en se précipitant vers lui, s'agenouillant devant lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_Bill tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues alors qu'il tentait d'articuler correctement cette question qui le rongeait de l'intérieur._

_« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée._

_« Bill » Soupira Tom, glissant sa main sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien. « Je t'aime plus qu'elle. »_

_Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, le dévisageant._

_« Pourquoi ? » Lança Bill, mais la question resta sans réponse car Tom venait de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_Bill ferma instantanément les yeux, sûrement par reflexe, et Tom fit de même, savourant la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était la première fois que Bill embrassait quelqu'un, et il se laissa complètement guidé par Tom, son cœur battant la chamade._

_Il agrippa sa taille de ses mains alors que Tom humidifiait ses lèvres de sa langue, le faisant frissonner._

_Tom faufila sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et Bill n'exista plus que pour leur baiser. Il était enveloppé par l'odeur de Tom, et troublé par les longs doigts du jeune homme qui glissaient jusqu'à sa nuque, l'attirant doucement plus près de lui._

_Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois et Bill s'habitua rapidement à l'étrange sensation pour savourer le contact, ne pouvant empêcher une chaleur de se propager dans son corps, faisant rougir ses joues et rendant ses mains moites._

_Tom l'embrassait délicatement et Bill se sentit apaisé, caressant sa langue de la sienne, ses mains tremblant presque alors qu'il se tenait plus fortement à lui._

_Le baiser finit par se briser, et ils collèrent leur front, leurs respirations se mélangeant à mi-chemin entre leurs lèvres. Puis, sans aucune parole superflue, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi tendrement et délicatement, s'apprivoisant l'un l'autre._

_Les mains de Bill remontèrent pour se placer autour des bras de Tom qui étaient maintenant enroulés autour de sa taille. Et leurs baisers durèrent encore et encore, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir maintenant qu'ils y avaient goûtés._

_Tom finit par libérer les lèvres humides et rougies de Bill, y déposant une dernière fois les siennes avant de se relever, entraînant l'adolescent avec lui. Les joues de ce dernier étaient rosées et Tom regretta qu'il ne puisse voir les étoiles qui devaient briller dans ses propres yeux._

_« Je te raccompagne » Souffla Tom tout en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Bill._

_Bill acquiesça et le suivit docilement, complètement ailleurs. Il avait à peine réalisé que les lèvres de Tom n'étaient plus accrochées aux siennes que ce dernier l'avait déjà guidé jusque chez lui._

_Tom referma la porte d'entrée avant de faire pivoter Bill face à lui. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et Bill tendit les lèvres, provoquant un léger sourire chez le jeune homme qui s'empressa de répondre à cette invitation. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, savourant le baiser avant de séparer pour de bon._

_« Je dois y aller » Chuchota Tom contre les lèvres de Bill qui fronça les sourcils, se reculant._

_« Est-ce que tu comptes partir sans qu'on est parlé de…ça ? »_

_Tom étreignit l'adolescent, positionnant sa bouche au niveau de son oreille pour lui murmurer un « je t'aime » avant de le relâcher, et de s'éloigner._

_« Tom attends ! » Supplia Bill, tendant le bras pour essayer d'attraper n'importe quelle partie de son corps, mais sa main se referma sur du vide. « Est-ce que tu… » Il secoua la tête, ne trouvant pas les bons mots à prononcer._

_« Moi je t'aime, comme une fille aime un garçon » Finit-il par dire._

_Tom se retourna vers lui, avançant d'un pas pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, touché pour son innocence._

_« Moi je t'aime comme un homme aime un homme, c'est la même chose, en mieux. » Déclara doucement Tom avant de lui voler un dernier baiser. « Je repasse demain, on parlera » Rajouta-t-il._

_Et il quitta la demeure, laissant Bill au milieu du hall, complètement perdu et chamboulé._

_Et amoureux._

Un nouveau long mois était passé, et Bill était épuisé, dormant peu la nuit pour finir par tomber de sommeil dans la journée, et être rapidement réveillé par un cauchemar. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou à force de tourner en rond, et l'attente devenait de plus insupportable.

Il paraissait que la guerre allait bientôt se terminer, selon les on-dit, mais il n'osait même plus le croire. Il laissait juste les jours passer les uns après les autres, avec une répétitivité morose

Tom était finalement devenu père, légèrement plus tôt que prévu, et la mère de l'enfant était toujours en convalescence. Son état était même plutôt inquiétant.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la naissance, sept longs jours que Bill avait majoritairement passés dans le bois, assis sur le banc, évitant tout contact quel qu'il soit avec l'enfant qui passait une grande partie du temps chez lui, étant donné qu'Aglaia s'en occupait. Les autres femmes du village devaient déjà travailler aux champs, et la vieille femme s'était donc tout naturellement proposé pour prendre soin de l'enfant, en attendant, ou plutôt dans l'espoir, que la mère finirait par se remettre.

Bill venait à peine de rentrer dans la maison quand Aglaia l'interpella, lui demanda de venir près d'elle.

« Assieds-toi » Fit-elle et il s'exécuta, tremblant lorsqu'une odeur de bébé envahit ses narines.

« Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de fuir Iwo. C'est le fils de Tom. Je pense qu'il aimerait que tu prennes soin de lui en son absence. » Rajouta-t-elle tout en déposant le bébé entre ses bras, s'assurant qu'il le tenait correctement.

L'enfant était petit et chaud sur son bras et Bill se mordit violemment la lèvre, effleurant légèrement la peau douce de la joue du nouveau-né. Ce nourrisson était fait du sang de Tom, il était son descendant, il était la seule et unique chose que Bill n'était pas capable de donner à son amant. Et cela faisait terriblement mal d'avoir contre son torse la preuve de son impuissance

« Je ne peux pas » Lâcha-t-il, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. « Reprends-le »

« Bill… »

« S'il te plait » La supplia-t-il et Aglaia se pencha rapidement pour récupérer l'enfant.

Bill baissa la tête, serrant ses doigts sur le rebord du fauteuil.

« Je n'en peux plus Oma » Finit-il par murmurer. « Je supporte plus d'être ici, où que j'aille cela me fait penser à Tom. Je veux partir, changer d'air. Je n'aime pas ce village, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et la seule chose qui m'y rattache c'est toi, et Tom. »

« Bill » Répéta Aglaia, s'asseyant sur le rebord du fauteuil à côté de lui. «Réfléchis-y, et si tu le veux vraiment, on trouvera une solution »

« 15 octobre 1918

Mon cœur,

Tu n'as pas à te sentir lâche, je suis bien heureux, moi, que tu sois à l'abri, et loin de tout ça.

Je te promets que tu seras toujours autant ma première priorité lorsque je serais rentré. Oui, je vais être père, mais cela ne m'empêche en rien de t'aimer toujours aussi fort. Ne crois pas que je serais capable de te laisser tomber alors que tout ce qui me fait tenir ici est mon amour pour toi.

Je n'aime pas savoir que tu t'inquiètes, et surtout que tu puisses regretter quoi que ce soit.

Je te le promets, si tu me demandes de tout laisser tomber pour toi, je le ferais. Parce que j'ai réalisé que tu étais la seule chose réellement importante dans ma vie, la seule qui me fasse vivre, et même si cela risquerait de provoquer des dommages, et même si cela nous rendra extrêmement égoïste, je t'emmènerai là où tu le désireras. Car c'est ton tour d'être égoïste.

Je t'ai fais souffrir en me mariant, en rendant Mariechen enceinte, tu es en droit de me demander de faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Car je me rends compte que je ne me suis jamais vraiment fait pardonner pour le mal que je t'ai causé.

Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi, essaye de vivre ta vie, d'en profiter, même si cela est difficile. J'essaye d'apprécié le moindre moment de répits que j'ai ici. J'ai sympathisé avec des gars de mon baraquement. Surtout un qui s'appelle Georg et qui est dans un village proche du notre.

Peut être que je lui dirais la vérité sur toi, un jour. Quand je n'en pourrais plus de garder ce secret pour moi seul.

Le travail m'attend, je suis désolé de la petitesse de cette lettre. Je t'en écris une autre rapidement, je te le promets.

Tom

Ps : Réserve-moi une place auprès de la crèche »

Aglaia replia la lettre, observant Bill qui restait silencieux, assis sur son lit à côté d'elle. Son teint était extrêmement pâle et de longs cernes s'étalaient sur le haut de ses joues. Il avait plus mal en point que jamais, et elle en était presque malade de voir à quel point il était rongé de l'intérieur. Cela crevait les yeux que Bill ne pouvait que se laisser mourir à petit feu sans Tom, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de comment il parvenait à vivre avant lui.

Une tension régnait dans tout le village, tous les habitants étaient pris d'angoisse, et l'ambiance pesante devenait si insoutenable que même Iwo était nerveux. Comme s'il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui, en effet. Son père absent et sa mère décédée. La jeune femme avait perdue beaucoup de sang, et était morte des suites d'une infection. Un climat de deuil régnait, et tous les habitants étaient à cran.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à partir ? » S'enquit doucement Aglaia, posant sa main sur celle de Bill, la pressant gentiment.

Finalement, elle avait trouvé que Bill avait en effet un grand besoin de changer d'air, et avait décidé de l'envoyer chez sa nièce, qui avait elle-même un grand besoin de compagnie depuis que son mari était parti au front en même temps que Tom.

Elle-même ne se retrouvait pas seule, sachant qu'elle avait la garde officielle de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que Tom revienne, selon la volonté de Mariechen. Et s'il ne revenait pas, et bien, mieux valait ne pas y songer.

Elle secoua la tête et retourna son attention sur l'adolescent qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Elle soupira. « Allons-y.»

_Bill ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec empressement, et sauta presque dans les bras de Tom qui l'attira contre son torse tout en refermant derrière lui d'un mouvement du pied. L'adolescent posa sa main sur sa nuque, lui intimant de l'embrasser, ce que fit Tom sans se faire prier, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de la personne qu'il aimait. _

_Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et Bill proposa à Tom de monter dans sa chambre, qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement, bien qu'il se doutât qu'Aglaia ne comptait pas venir les déranger._

_Ils s'assirent en tailleurs sur le lit, leurs genoux s touchant, face à face, et Tom vint capturer les mains de Bill entre les siennes, caressant gentiment sa peau avec son pouce. Puis il se pencha en avant pour lui voler un baiser, ni résistant pas. Il avait eu envie de faire cela pendant longtemps, et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il ne comptait pas s'en priver._

_« Tu sais » Se lança Tom. «Je suis content qu'on…Enfin, tu vois »_

_Bill ne put réprimer un sourire. « Je comprends oui. »_

_« Désolé ! »_

_« C'est pas gr- »_

_« Excuse-moi ça sort tout seul et… »_

_Exaspéré, Bill se releva sur ses genoux et se courba pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Tom, le faisant taire. Il s'appuya de ses mains sur ses épaules et le fit involontairement basculer sur le dos, se faisant lui-même entrainé dans sa chute avec un petit cri de surprise._

_Bill se retrouva entre les jambes de Tom, étalé sur lui de tout son corps, et il rougit violemment en se redressant à l'aide de ses bras._

_« Excuse-moi » S'empressa-t-il de dire, juste avant que Tom ne le fasse à son tour basculer sur le dos, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses._

_« Y'a pas de mal » Rétorqua-t-il tout en s'attendrissant face au visage rosi de gêne de Bill._

_Il était à croquer, et Tom ne résista pas._

_Il réunit leurs lèvres, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Bill pour l'embrasser comme il se devait, et faufila une main dans sa chevelure noire, emmêlant ses doigts aux mèches douces. Bill frissonna agréablement alors qu'il se sentait complètement dominé par Tom, et il devait admettre qu'il aimait se laisser aller entre ses bras. Il posa ses propres mains sur les épaules de Tom, y accrochant ses doigts, et sursauta violemment quand des doigts s'aventurèrent sous le tissu de sa chemise, brisant le baiser._

_« Pardon, j'suis désolé» S'alarma Tom, inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir effrayé._

_« Ca m'a juste surpris » Le rassura Bill avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Pour moi, toucher c'est regarder, et je ne suis pas...prêt » Termina-t-il en baissant le regard, honteux._

_«Bill, je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Crois moi je suis aussi perdu que toi. » Expliqua à son tour Tom avant de frotter son nez contre le sien sans raison._

_Il s'allongea sur le dos à con côté, et Bill se colla à lui, humant son odeur rassurante tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille._

_« Bill, tu veux être mon petit ami ? » Demanda Tom à brûle pourpoint, avant de se mordre la lèvre en se rendant compte que sa question pouvait paraître ridicule._

_«Est-ce que tu peux avoir un petit ami et une fiancée, Tom ? » Rétorqua Bill, mais son ton n'était pas froid, juste las._

_Tom resta silencieux._

_« La question est plutôt de savoir si tu veux être coupable d'adultère, avant même d'être marié »_

_« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. » Finit par répondre Tom en caressant gentiment sa joue. « Est-ce que toi tu veux de moi ? »_

_« Evidemment » Souffla Bill comme si c'était la question la plus stupide jamais posée._

_Tom roula sur le flanc, surplombant Bill. « Alors on est ensemble » Déclara-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour sceller une promesse._

Bill avait rapidement pris ses repères dans son nouveau chez lui, et s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Lena, la nièce d'Aglaia. Il était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil à bascule à donner le biberon à un des chiots né assez récemment, mais qui avait été rejette par sa mère. Lena lui en avait donc confié la charge, devinant que cela lui ferait bien de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Soudain, Lena rentra en trombe dans le salon, faisant vivement sursauter Bill qui en lâcha presque l'animal qu'il tenait entre les bras.

« Oh mon dieu Bill ! » Cria-t-elle, complètement hystérique, et Bill reposa prudemment le chien par terre pour se diriger vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna-t-il avec empressement.

« La guerre est finie ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout en l'attirant dans une forte étreinte. Bill sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri.

« Oh mon dieu, tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! »

Et ils se mirent tous deux à sautiller sur place comme deux enfants, extériorisant leur soulagement après ses longs mois d'attente.

« Ils vont rentrer, Bill, ils vont enfin rentrer ! »

Lena avait été mise au courant de la situation, et même si cela lui paraissait étrange, elle acceptait. Cela venait peut être du fait qu'elle-même et son homme avaient du se battre avec leurs parents pour pouvoir se marier, n'étant pas de la même origine sociale. Et aussi parce qu'elle était romantique dans l'âme, et qu'à partir du moment où cela parlait d'amour, elle ne pouvait être contre.

_Un mois était passé depuis leur mise en couple.  
Un mois beaucoup trop court, rempli de baisers, de tendresses, et de câlins._

_Un mois, et Bill se posait une question d'une grande importance, mais qui le rendait totalement embarrassé alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, à côté d'Aglaia._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'enquit-elle en remarquant immédiatement sa nervosité._

_« Je… » Bill se mordit la lèvre, mortellement gêné._

_« Tu peux tout me dire ou demander tu sais » Le rassura-t-elle avec une voix qui incitait à la confidence._

_Bill prit une petite inspiration. « Comment… est-ce qu'on fait l'amour avec un autre homme ? »_

_Aglaia haussa un sourcil._

_Evidemment elle avait déjà parlé de sexe avec l'adolescent, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs grandement embarrassé, si elle se souvenait bien, mais à ce moment là elle ne savait pas qu'il trouverait l'amour chez un homme, et pas chez une femme._

_« Je pense que tu sais deviner par toi-même » Dit-elle._

_Bill était maintenant écarlate, alors qu'il triturait ses doigts._

_« Mais, ça, enfin, ça…rentre ? »_

_Aglaia retint un rire amusé face à la gêne palpable de Bill, sachant que c'était un sujet important pour lui._

_« Ecoute, il me semble que le corps est bien conçu pour les choses de l'amour. »_

_« Et, est-ce que ça fait mal ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas deviner comment ça se passera, Bill. Ce qui compte c'est que vous attendiez d'être prêt, toi ainsi que Tom. Je pense que si tu as des doutes, tu devrais en parler avec lui. »_

_Bill hocha la tête, bien que ne s'imaginant pas vraiment avoir ce genre de discussion avec Tom._

« Bill, mon chéri, je suis absolument désolée » Le réconforta Aglaia tout le serrant fortement dans ses bras. Elle était venue rendre visite à lui et à sa nièce. « Il ne faut plus qu'attendre »

Un petit mois était passé, et ils avaient appris que les prisonniers en France y resteraient pour aider à la reconstruction. Et personne ne pouvait dire exactement combien de temps cela durerait.

« J'en ai marre ! » Cria Bill, effrayant le chiot qui alla se cacher derrière un fauteuil. « Je veux qu'on me rende mon Tom, maintenant ! » Rajouta-t-il tout en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était assis. « Ils ont pas le droit de le garder ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de l'empêcher de revenir ! »

De grosses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues alors qu'il serrait les poings pour contenir sa colère et se retenir de frapper dans quelque chose.

« Rendez-le-moi » Gémit-t-il tout en se laissant tomber à genoux. « Pitié »

« Bill ! » S'écria Aglaia en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. « Il va revenir, sois patient »

« Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, Oma. C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal. Je l'aime trop. »

« On ne peut rien y faire. Il faut se résigner et attendre. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on écrive une lettre ? »

« Pour dire quoi ? Que je meurs sans lui et que s'il ne revient pas je ne sais pas que je vais faire de moi ? »

« Pour lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu l'attends. »

« D'accord, tu as raison. »

« Tom ! » Cria une voix.

« Je suis là, juste à côté de toi » Répondit Tom, pressant il ne savait qu'elle partie du corps de son ami qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la jambe broyé. Et je ne sens plus mon bras gauche. A part ça c'est parfait » Ironisa Tom, ses dents serrées sous le coup de la douleur. « Et toi ? »

« A peu près pareil. Bordel est-ce que tu sais comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Non »

Georg et Tom travaillait à la reconstruction d'une maison lorsque le toit s'était effondré sur eux, entrainant le sol du premier étage sur lequel il travaillait.

Ils étaient maintenant emprisonné sous les débris, et incapable de savoir exactement quel dégât ils avaient subis.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va venir nous chercher ? » Paniqua Georg.

« Mais oui ! Faut leur laisser le temps c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas » Le rassura Tom alors que lui-même n'en menait pas large. « Je crois que je saigne »

« Merde. »

« Au moins, on a pas été totalement écrasé par les débris » Positiva Tom « D'un certain point de vue, on est chanceux. On pourrait être mort. »

« Tom. T'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être calme. »

Un léger silence se fit, avant que Tom ne criât.

« Au secours ! Je veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! »

_« Bill » Chuchota Tom dans l'oreille de son petit ami alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit. «Tu as le droit de refuser, mais, le mariage est demain, ce qui signifie la nuit de noce, et… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Et je veux que tu sois ma première fois. » Lâcha Tom. « Mais pas si t'es pas prêt » Rajouta-t-il rapidement, ne voulant pas effrayer Bill._

_Bill roula par-dessus Tom, redessinant les contours de ses lèvres du bout du doigt._

_« Oui. » Chuchota-t-il. « Je veux aussi que tu me fasses l'amour avant que tu ne le fasses à elle »_

_Tom frissonna, alors que Bill connectait leurs lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement._

_Ils se rassurèrent mutuellement à travers leur baiser, prenant leur temps et le savourant avant que Bill ne le brise._

_« Je t'aime » Souffla Tom. «Tellement »_

_Bill lui sourit timidement pour toute réponse, avant se s'humecter les lèvres avec nervosité._

_« Est-ce que je peux te déshabiller en premier ? »_

_« Tout ce que tu voudras Bill »_

_Bill se redressa sur les hanches de Tom, déboutonnant sa chemise de ses doigts peu assurés, bouton par bouton. Tom se releva légèrement pour qu'il puisse lui retirer complètement avant de se rallonger. Bill posa ses mains tremblantes sur le haut de son torse, caressant sa peau de ses doigts. Lentement, il découvrit Tom, sentant une chaleur monter en lui alors qu'il touchait ses muscles qu'il n'avait fait que deviner avant._

_Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son ventre, et Tom ne put retenir un rire alors que ses doigts fins le chatouiller sans faire exprès. Bill sourit alors qu'il se courbait, posant ses lèvres sur la peau chaude de son futur amant. Il inspira fortement son odeur, s'en enivrant alors qu'il déposait quelques baisers humides autour de son nombril, le faisant frémir._

_Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à trouver la fermeture de son pantalon qu'il déboutonna sans se poser de questions. Il se déplaça sur le lit et fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes de Tom, avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes._

_Tom se mordit fortement la lèvre alors que Bill s'attaquait au dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait. L'adolescent prit une inspiration avant de se décider à lui retirer à son tour._

_Il posa ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, les remontant avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ce qui, il devait l'avouer, l'intriguait._

_Ses doigts rencontrèrent le sexe de Tom, et il ne laissa pas le temps d'hésiter, enroulant doucement sa main autour._

_Tom frissonna alors que Bill osait resserrer sa prise sur ce sexe si dur entre ses doigts, le caressant avec curiosité, oubliant sa gêne. Il se pencha de nouveau en avant, déposant ses lèvres sur le bout, et sortit sa langue pour le goûter, le léchant légèrement. Tom jura et avant que Bill n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, il l'avait plaqué contre le lit, échangeant leur position._

_« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il alors que son index tripotait le premier bouton de sa chemise._

_« Oui »_

_Tom lui vola un baiser avant de défaire les boutons de l'habit, sans se presser, pour ne pas le brusquer, jusqu'à découvrir son torse fin. Il lui retira gentiment sa chemise avant de poser sa main sur son torse, faisant tourner son index autour de son téton._

_« Tu es beau » Murmura-t-il._

_Il vint embrasser sa peau au creux de sa gorge, la suçotant alors que sa main allait déboutonner son pantalon. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus assuré que Bill, mais il savait ne pas le montrer, pensant que c'était son rôle de rassurer son amant._

_Il se redressa sur ses genoux et acheva de le dévêtir, lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier ce qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. La peau de Bill était pâle, et douce, et il la caressa du bout des doigts, appréciant son toucher alors que sa main descendait jusqu'à son nombril._

_Il poursuivit son chemin, prenant le pénis de Bill entre ses doigts. C'était une sensation bizarre que de toucher le sexe de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il aimait bien, surtout lorsque Bill gémit alors qu'il le caressait de haut en bas. Il répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois, excité par les petits bruits que Bill émettait._

_Son autre main se faufila entre les cuisses de Bill, glissant entre ses fesses, et ce dernier expira durement._

_« Arrête-moi si tu le veux » Lui dit-il et Bill hocha la tête avant d'écarter davantage les jambes, rougissant fortement._

_Tom délaissa son sexe pour écarter les deux globes de ses fesses, découvrant l'intimité de Bill._

_« Mon Dieu ! » Souffla Bill alors que Tom venait tâter son entrée du doigt._

_« Tu es sûr que tu veux ? »_

_« Oui. Je te fais confiance »_

_Tom portait son index à son bouche, l'humidifiant comme il lui semblait qu'il devrait faire, lorsqu'une idée lui vint._

_Il se recula sur le lit, et écarta les jambes de Bill le plus possible. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et positionna sa bouche contre son intimité. Il avait envie de le faire, alors il n'hésita pas, et le lécha._

_« Merde ! » Lâcha Bill sous le coup de la surprise._

_Tom enfonça un peu sa langue à l'intérieur de lui, et Bill gémit de nouveau. C'était si mal et si bon en même temps. Tom le tortura de cette manière un moment, se délectant des gémissements de Bill, avant de retirer sa langue. Il humidifia rapidement son doigt avec de sa salive, avant le faire pénétrer graduellement en lui._

_Il le fit tourner à l'intérieur, et le plia à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un endroit qui fit gémir Bill plus fortement. Il s'amusa à le caresser de son doigt, observant Bill se tortiller sur les draps, l'air de beaucoup apprécier._

_« Encore » Geignit ce dernier, et Tom fut plus que ravi de lui obéir, le faisant gémir davantage._

_Il profita que Bill soit détendu pour entrer un deuxième doigt en lui, effectuant des allées-et-venues, cherchant à détendre ses chairs._

_« Arrête » Intima Bill, et Tom releva son regard vers lui, inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mauvais. « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, maintenant »_

_Tom retira ses doigts, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait beaucoup pensé à comment faire l'amour à Bill, mais maintenant que le moment était arrivé, il avait peur de mal si prendre, ou de lui faire mal._

_« Il faut que je...prenne quelque chose » Fit Tom en se levant du lit, et Bill fronça les sourcils._

_« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Tom trouvait rapidement ce qu'il cherchait dans son sac._

_Il se rassit sur le lit, ouvrant le pot qu'il avait à la main._

_« C'est pour que ça, euh, entre, plus facilement, et que ça, euh, fasse moins mal, enfin… » Baragouina Tom, mortellement gêné soudainement._

_Bill rougit « D'accord. J'ai compris.»_

_Tom rougissait de même alors qu'il réchauffait la substance entre ses doigts, avant de l'appliquer sur son sexe. Puis il se déplaça à quatre pattes sur le lit, se plaçant entre les cuisses écartées de Bill. Il positionna d'une main son sexe contre son entrée, alors qu'il l'embrassait, cherchant à le rassurer._

_Et, enfin, il le pénétra, doucement, et Bill s'agrippa à ses épaules, y plantant ses ongles alors que Tom était au plus profond de lui. Il avait mal, mais il pouvait sentir Tom en lui, ils étaient plus proches que jamais, et c'était ça le plus important, il faisait l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait._

_Tom caressa son visage, cherchant à l'apaiser, à s'excuser d'être un homme et de lui faire mal, et il embrassa tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre._

_« Ca va ? »_

_« Oui » Répondit Bill. « Tu peux bouger »_

_Tom s'exécuta, entamant de lents vas-et-viens en son amant. Bill était si chaud et serré autour de lui que s'en était presque trop, et il se retint de gémir tant que Bill était mal à l'aise. _

_Bill finit par s'habituer à la sensation, ressentant du plaisir par-dessus la douleur qui s'estompait. Tom enroula sa main autour de son sexe, le caressant, et Bill se détendit contre lui, gémissant._

_Ils finirent par trouver leur propre rythme, et ils se sentirent vite perdre la tête. C'était un plaisir nouveau pour tous les deux, une découverte qu'ils effectuaient ensemble, et ils se murmuraient des mots doux entre deux gémissements. Ils se démontraient leur amour par le biais de leur corps, et leurs cœurs battaient beaucoup trop vite._

_Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se retrouvèrent, alors qu'ils s'unissaient encore et encore. Tom attrapa la main de Bill, emmêlant leurs doigts alors qu'il se sentait proche. De son autre main, il caressa Bill plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente trembler autour de lui alors qu'il jouissait, son prénom sur les lèvres._

_Tom jura juste avant de le suivre, venant à l'intérieur de lui._

_Il se retira de lui, avant de le prendre entre ses bras, essoufflé. Bill se colla à lui, cherchant à se calmer, alors que son cœur battait toujours à vive allure._

_« Je t'aime » Lui répéta Tom tout en le contemplant._

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Répondit Bill avec un air satisfait._

_Tom remonta la couverture sur eux, et ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés._

_Ils furent réveillés dans la même position par Aglaia qui débarqua en trombe dans la chambre._

_« Tom ! Tout le monde te cherche. Je suis désolée de vous réveiller comme ça, mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, tu te maries aujourd'hui je te rappelle ! »_

_Elle ressortit de la pièce comme elle y était rentrée, laissant les deux amants encore étourdis de la veille abasourdi._

_« Merde » Pesta Tom, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, surtout après cette nuit. »_

_« Vas-y Tom. Je t'en veux pas. » Le rassura Bill avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Tom prolongea le baiser avant de se lever, enfilant rapidement ses vêtements qui trainaient à côté du lit. Après avoir enlacé son amant une dernière fois, il quitta la pièce._

_Bill passa toute la journée du mariage dans sa chambre, bien qu'il fasse partie des invités, à déprimer. Et lorsque la nuit tomba, la nuit de noce, il s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras d'Aglaia qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour calmer sa douleur._

« Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? » Demanda Tom alors qu'il se sentait vraiment mal.

« Si ça peut te faire du bien »

« J'ai peur que tu me vois différemment, mais si jamais je… »

« Si jamais rien du tout ! » Le coupa Georg.

« Bref. Il faut que je te dise, cette personne dont je te parle tout le temps. » Il inspira profondément. « Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est un jeune homme, de dix-neuf ans. »

« Oh. Et bien. Euh. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Tu sais Tom, après tout ce qu'on a vu, et bien, si tu trouves du réconfort et de l'amour, même auprès d'un homme, je suis heureux pour toi. Je ne juge pas. » Réfléchit Georg. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Bill » Répondit Tom avec un sourire. « Enfin, Wilhelm. Wilhelm Kaulitz »

« Kaulitz ? Attends, tu connais Aglaia ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu es amoureux de ce Bill là ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. « Tom ? Tom ? »

_A peine Bill eu-t-il ouvert la porte que Tom se jeta dans ses bras, s'effondrant en larmes._

_« Tom ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Bill tout en le guidant jusqu'au salon, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, Tom sur ses genoux._

_Il n'avait encore jamais vu Tom pleurer, et il était particulièrement angoissé._

_Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple._

_« Je vais partir » Annonça Tom. « Au front »_

_Bill resta bouche-bée, ne sachant que dire. Evidemment, ils auraient du s'en douter, tous les deux, mais ils vivaient trop sur leur petit nuage d'amour pour s'être vraiment rendu compte de la réalité de la guerre._

_« Je veux pas te laisser » Sanglota Tom. « Je veux pas y aller »_

_« Shh » Fit Bill tout en le serrant dans ces bras, s'empêchant d'être gagné par la panique alors que Tom avait besoin de lui. « Tout ira bien. »_

_Le corps de Tom tremblait contre lui et il tenta de le calmer comme il put, frottant son dos et caressant ses cheveux. Il se mit à chantonner une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand il était enfant. Tom se détendit dans son étreinte, nichant son visage contre son cou, et Bill le laissa pleurer tout son soûl. Tom avait peur, et il ne savait pas comment gérer toute cette peur qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il devait partir dans moins d'une semaine, et abandonner toute sa vie derrière lui._

_Leur pire crainte était arrivée._

Bill attendait désespérément une nouvelle lettre de Tom. Il avait envoyé le sienne un mois et demi plus tôt, et il devrait déjà avoir reçu une réponse.

Il passait son temps à angoisser, ne mangeant presque plus et s'occupait du chiot plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Ses cauchemars étaient revenus en force, et il était épuisé. Son état inquiétait sa nouvelle amie qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider alors qu'elle-même était terriblement anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de son mari depuis un certain temps non plus, et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, tout comme lui.

Bill était déjà couché alors que le soir venait à peine de tomber, et il tournait en rond dans son lit dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil, mais ayant peur en même temps de refaire un de ses affreux cauchemar.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu tenir Tom entre ses bras, humer son odeur, et sentir son corps se fondre dans le sien. Le contact physique avec son amant lui manquait aussi terriblement. Quand Tom lui faisait l'amour, il se sentait vivant, important. Il se sentait bien.

Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait quand il reverrait Tom après tout ce temps. Allait-il pleurer, crier, lui sauter dans les bras, le supplier de lui faire l'amour tout de suite ? Ou les quatre en même temps ?

Le lendemain, c'était Noël.

_« Bill ! » S'exclama Tom et Bill se releva du banc, ouvrant les bras au hasard, et Tom se jeta dans son étreinte. « Je pars dans une heure. »_

_« Chut. Ne m'en parle pas.»_

_Tom défit l'étreinte de Bill et s'assit sur le banc, s'appuyant contre le dossier. Bill le suivit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes._

_« Fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois avant de partir »_

_Oui, Bill avait beaucoup changé en deux ans, il n'était plus aussi innocent, et timide à propos du sexe._

_« Ici ? » S'étonna Tom._

_« Personne ne passe jamais ici. S'il te plait »_

_Bill n'avait pas à le supplier bien longtemps, Tom ne pouvait pas lui résister de toute façon. Et cela serait une bonne façon d'occuper l'heure qu'ils leur restaient ensemble._

_« Je n'ai pas envie de bouger » grogna Bill alors qu'il était allongé à demi nu sur le corps de Tom sur le banc._

_« Il va bien falloir » Dit Tom en se redressant, obligeant Bill à faire de même._

_Il attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla, et Bill fit la même chose en soupirant. _

_« Et bien » Commença Tom. « Il va être temps de se dire au revoir »_

_Bill se mordit la lèvre. Il avait presque réussi à oublier._

_Tom le prit dans ses bras._

_« Tu me promets de prendre soin de toi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement._

_« C'est toi qui doit faire attention à toi Tom c'est toi qui risque ta vie »_

_« Bill »_

_«Reste en vie, s'il te plait » Supplia Bill en posant son front contre le sien. Ils faisaient la même taille maintenant._

_« Ne pleure pas » Dit Tom en essuyant de ses pouces des larmes que Bill ne savait même pas avoir versé. « Je reviendrais vite »_

_« T'en sais rien ! » Cria Bill. « Ne me dis pas ce que tu ne sais pas ! »_

_« Bill. S'il te plait, est-ce qu'on peut juste se dire au revoir ? »_

_Bill hocha la tête. « Excuse-moi. »_

_« Pas grave. » _

_« Embrasse-moi »_

_Tom prit le visage de Bill entre ses mains et l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais, s'agrippant à lui comme s'il allait s'envoler. Lorsque leurs lèvres se déconnectèrent, Bill posa ses mains sur le visage de Tom, le touchant une dernière fois pour le fixer dans son esprit._

_« Au revoir Bill. Je t'aime. » Murmura Tom._

_« Moi aussi. Au revoir » Répondit Bill._

_Tom le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner et courir vers Bill qui venait de s'effondrait en pleurs sur le sol terreux._

« Tom. On est arrivé » Fit Georg en secouant l'épaule de son ami qui s'était endormi en cours de route.

« Déjà ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as dormi les trois quarts du trajets » Grimaça Georg.

« Peu importe. »

Tom sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade.

« On y va ? »

Georg acquiesça, et ils sortirent de la voiture, se retrouvant sous la neige. Tom pesta tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il était condamné à boiter toute sa vie, d'après les médecins. Mais c'était bien le moindre de ses soucis.

Après qu'il se soit évanoui sous les débris, ils avaient été finalement libérés, pour être transférés à l'hôpital. Etant tous les deux dans des états physiques qui ne leur permettaient plus d'être utiles à la reconstruction, ils avaient été rapatriés via la Suisse, où ils avaient d'abord fini leur convalescence.

Ils avaient eu le temps de parler, et Tom avait appris que Bill logeait actuellement chez la femme de Georg.

Ils avaient ensuite quitté la Suisse pour la capitale allemande en train. Puis, une voiture les avaient emmené jusqu'au village où il se trouvait maintenant.

Ils étaient rentrés, et cela leur paraissait encore trop beau pour être vrai, alors qu'ils traversaient la rue enneigée.

Tom était presque nerveux à l'idée de retrouver son petit ami. Il avait peur que quelque chose ait changé entre eux, que le temps et la distance les ait rendus différents.

Ils atteignirent finalement la maison de l'aîné, et Georg prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte.

Ils attendirent une minute qui leur parut infinie avant d'entendre du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Lena ouvrit de grands yeux, portant la main à sa bouche, ne sachant que dire.

C'est Georg qui s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle était tétanisée par l'émotion et la surprise. Tom referma la porte derrière eux et regarda autour de lui, voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

«Vous êtes ? » Demanda Lena en fronçant les sourcils alors que ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de la taille de son mari.

« Euhm je suis Tom, je… »

« Oh ! » S'exclama la jeune femme «Bien sûr. Bill est en haut, dernière porte à gauche. »

« Merci » Réussit-il à articuler, alors que la seule mention du prénom de son amant lui avait fait manquer un battement de cœur.

Il se dirigea jusqu'aux escaliers, s'agrippant fermement à la rampe d'une main, sa canne dans l'autre. Il arriva devant la porte indiquée par Lena, et s'arrêta un moment, la main sur la poignée.

Bill se retourna sur son lit, réveillé par un bruit non identifié. Il grogna, et enfouit son visage sous la couverture, cherchant à retourner le plus rapidement possible dans le sommeil.

Il entendit la porte grincer et se redressa vivement sur le lit.

« Bill ? » Entendit-il, et il crut que son cœur n'allait jamais se remettre à battre.

« Tom ! » Cria-t-il en se levant. « Oh mon Dieu »

Il courut dans une direction au hasard et Tom l'intercepta, l'attirant contre lui. Bill lui sauta au cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tom manqua de perdre l'équilibre, et lâcha sa canne pour soutenir Bill avec ses bras.

Savourer de nouveau les baisers de Bill était presque étourdissant, et il répondit avec ferveur, enroulant sa langue avec la sienne. Tom avança avec difficulté jusqu'au lit, l'asseyant sur le matelas, leurs bouches toujours scellées.

Tom chercha à briser le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, mais Bill recolla immédiatement leurs lèvres, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de secours pour ne pas se noyer dans le flot d'émotion qui le submergeait. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment que Tom était bien de retour, bien vivant, là, contre lui.

« Tom. » Supplia Bill lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent finalement. « Tom » Répéta-t-il, ne pouvant dire autre chose, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher toutes les parties du corps de son amant qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« Oui. Je suis là »

« Oh mon dieu. Je t'aime. » Gémit Bill tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Tom, cherchant le plus de contact possible avec celui qui avait tant manqué.

« Moi aussi Bill. »

« Fais-moi l'amour » L'implora-t-il presque.

Tom l'allongea sur le lit avant de les déshabiller tous les deux.

Bientôt, il se retrouva en Bill, lui faisant l'amour avec plus de passion que jamais, cherchant presque à fusionner avec lui pour ne plus jamais avoir à le quitter. Bill ne savait plus où donner la tête tellement il se sentait enveloppé par Tom, ses mains ne savaient plus où caresser et ses lèves quoi embrasser alors que cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué l'envahissait ses narines.

Ils avaient tous les deux peur que tout ne soit qu'une invention de leur esprit, et ils s'accrochaient encore plus désespérément l'un à l'autre, les doigts de Bill griffant presque la peau de Tom, et les dents de Tom mordant presque les lèvres de Bill.

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme l'un après l'autre, comblé.

Tom se retira de Bill, et éclata en sanglots. Bill le prit immédiatement entre ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui.

« Chut, ça va aller » Murmura Bill en caressant ses cheveux. « On est réunis maintenant »

Tom versa toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis son départ, se permettant cette faiblesse maintenant qu'il était en sécurité dans les bras de Bill.

Bill se contenta d'être là pour lui, chantant la première chanson qui lui venait en tête, parce que qu'il savait que Tom aimait bien quand il le faisait.

Tom s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, enfin apaisé après ces longs mois d'inquiétude. Bill resta un moment à tenir seulement Tom dans ses bras, s'habituant au fait qu'il était de nouveau là, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, rassuré car il savait que Tom serait toujours là le lendemain.

Tom se réveilla en premier à cause du soleil, Bill ne fermant jamais les volets lorsqu'il dormait seul.

Mais cela ne le dérangea pas, bien au contraire, il fut ravi de pouvoir profiter que Bill soit endormi pour l'observer. Il glissa son doigt le long de son torse et Bill grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, repoussant sa main. Tom gloussa et Bill fronça les sourcils, se réveillant complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te regarde » Dit simplement Tom. « Tu as maigri. »

Bill soupira. « Disons que j'avais perdu l'appétit, mais cela va bien aller maintenant. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. « Est-ce que tu as des blessures ? Des cicatrices ? »

« Je boite à vie. Je dois utiliser une canne. »

« Bienvenue dans mon monde » Sourit Bill, et Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai une cicatrice sur le joue. » Continua-t-il. « Mais, enfin, je ne suis pas défiguré, elle s'estompera avec le temps en plus. »

« Où ça ? » Demanda Bill en tendant sa main en direction de son visage, et Tom la saisit pour la poser sur sa joue gauche.

Bill retraça la cicatrice du doigt, et finit par redessiner tous les contours de son visage, comme il aimait le faire. Puis ses mains dérivèrent sur son torse et ses bras.

« Tu t'es musclé » Constata-t-il avec un air appréciateur, faisant pouffer Tom.

« Merci »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te regarder, là, pour voir à quel point tu dois être sexy. Je ne sais même pas à quoi être sexy ressemble, mais je suis sûr que tu l'es. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi » Sourit Tom avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. « J'ai envie de rester dans ce lit avec toi toute la journée. »

« J'aimerai bien, mais il y en a un autre que tu devrais voir. »

« Iwo »

« Oui »

Tom se mordit la lèvre avec un air coupable.

«Je suis désolé »

« Ne soit pas désolé._ Je_ suis désolé, pour Mariechen. Tu l'aimais bien.»

« Oui. Evidemment. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir triste maintenant que je suis en ta compagnie. »

« Alors ne soit pas triste »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué »

« Toi aussi Tom, crois-moi, j'ai cru que tout cela ne finirait jamais. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais. »

Un léger silence se fit alors qu'ils s'imprégnaient l'un de l'autre, dans leurs pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant ? » Finit par demander Tom.

« Pour notre futur ? »

« Oui. Dis-moi tout. »

« Il y a une maison de libre ici » Fit Bill. « J'aimerais qu'on quitte le village, qu'on s'y installe, les villageois sont gentils ici, aucun ne m'a fait de remarque. J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble, avec Iwo, j'aimerais être comme son deuxième père, comme s'il était aussi un peu de moi. Même si c'est faux. On leur dira qu'on est juste deux amis qui vivent ensemble, toi parce que tu ne veux pas te trouver seul après la mort de ta femme, et moi, parce que je ne peux pas vivre tout seul. Ils peuvent très bien ne jamais savoir qu'on est un couple.» Débita-t-il, imaginant déjà sa vie future avec Tom. Une vie heureuse, si possible. « Mais surtout, je veux aller n'importe tout, du moment que je suis avec toi. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup » Dit Tom. « Qu'on démarre une nouvelle vie ici.»

« Voilà. Toi, moi, Iwo. Et le chien. »

« Quel chien ? »

« Lena m'a donné un chiot. »

« Et le chien, alors. »

« Au fait. » Lança soudainement Bill. « Joyeux Noël »

« J'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau, c'est moi-même. »

Bill fit la moue. « Je peux le déballer une nouvelle fois, mon cadeau ? »

Tom tenait son fils entre ses bras – cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de penser ça, son fils, il était père, vraiment père – alors qu'il entrait dans ce qui serait dorénavant leur nouvelle demeure.

C'était une petite maison, mais c'était la leur. A lui et Bill.

Du moins elle le serait très bientôt.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, ils ne se lâchaient plus, restant collé l'un à l'autre sans jamais se lasser. Ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses à rattraper, et surtout, aucune envie de passer du temps loin de l'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient véritablement heureux.

Bill et Tom étaient assis sur leur banc, qu'ils ne reverraient sûrement plus pendant un moment, emmitouflés dans une grande couche de vêtement alors que la neige recouvrait le bois.

C'était le 31 décembre, et ils avaient décidé de passer les dernières minutes du réveillon ici, rien qu'à deux. En souvenir de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés sur ce banc, bons ou mauvais.

Tom décrivait les étoiles à Bill qui écoutait attentivement, essayant d'imaginer ce concept, un sourire aux lèvres. En réalité, il souriait en permanence depuis que Tom était rentré. C'était un long cauchemar qui s'était terminé une semaine auparavant, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de sourire quand Tom était avec lui – c'est-à-dire donc, la majorité du temps.

Ils entendirent des éclats de voix au loin, marquant la fin de cette année 1918 particulièrement douloureuse.

« Adieu 1918. Bonjour 1919 » Déclara Tom.

« Bon débarras » Lança Bill avant d'embrasser son amant pour la première fois de l'année.

Fin

(Bon, je dirais bien ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, libre à vous de faire abstraction des événements qui se passent ensuite en Allemagne, mais je dois dire qu'un non-voyant sous Hitler… Et encore pire si on apprend qu'ils homosexuels…)


End file.
